Vados
Vados (ヴァドス) is the attendant and martial arts teacher of the God of Destruction of the Sixth Universe, Champa. She is also the daughter of the Grand Priest and the elder sister of Whis. Vados is a supporting protagonist in Dragonball: Next Future. Personality Vados is confident of her fighting skills. When telling Goku who was stronger between her and Whis, she claims to be superior but Whis objects to this. Vados wanted to test their power after Whis stated this. She can also be rather blunt and coy at times. Vados tells Goku that by looking at Champa's and Beerus' physiques, you can tell who's stronger. She can also be mischievous. One time on Champa's and Beerus' birthday, Vados knew Champa would want to fight Beerus if she only put one Puff-Puff fruit on their birthday cake. This is pointed out by Whis when Beerus and Champa are fighting. Other than this, it appears that Vados has many similarities personality wise with her younger brother, as both are eloquent, respectful, wise, love consuming different foods, and are rather remorseless when it comes to the billions of deaths they are responsible for or at the very least are aware of, as she is seen destroying a planet when Champa commanded her to without batting an eye. She is also attracted with mortals who have godly power and sometimes flirts with Shido during his training with Goku. Powers and Abilities As Champa's martial arts teacher, Vados possesses superior power, which makes her the most powerful being in Universe 6. She also claims to be stronger than Whis, but Whis seems to have object this, suggesting that they are equal power. Vados also pressured Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue form to transform into his Grand Ultimate Super Saiyan God form in which he does and managed to fight on par with Vados. Her power level is about 5,450,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: Vados is known to be the strongest being of the Sixth Universe. Vados is able to easily defeat Champa with just a single chop to the neck. Superhuman Speed: Vados said to be the fastest being of the Sixth Universe in which she can move through nebulas and large parts of the universe casually. Superhuman Durability: '''Vados shows a tremendous amount of resistance as she is able to tank Champa's Sphere of Destruction technique and remained unharmed by the attack. '''Reality Warping: Vados can create, shape and manipulate reality just by thinking about it; while weaker users are limited to what is already considered real or fiction, stronger ones can make changes from nothing. With this power, Vados can manipulate different realities from the Sixth Universe. Time Reversal: As demonstrated, Vados can rewind time to a few seconds, minutes, hours, days and years into the past and alter it. Matter Manipulation: '''Vados can shape and manipulate matter which it is anything in the Sixth universe that has substance and mass/physical form, starting from molecules and atoms, to planets and other astronomical features. '''Nigh-Omniscience: '''Vados knows almost everything in existence while being blocked from certain details or being limited in other ways, possibly only being able to see one timeline or universe, or have just small patches of information that are missing or blocked out. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * '''Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Warp – A transportation technique used to travel anywhere she wishes. * Divination – Vados is capable of using her staff to look anywhere in the universe. Physical-Based Techniques * I Won't Let You! – A chop to the neck used by Vados to knock down Champa during his battle with Beerus. ** Strike of Revelation – Vados rushes at the opponent with Rapid Movement before appearing behind them to instantly incapacitate them for brief moment through a karate chop to neck. * Mastery of Self-Movement - '''Vados's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without her having to acknowledge it. Her immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Energy-Based Techniques * '''Energy Shield – Vados is able to create a large and powerful energy shield that can last for over five days. It was strong enough to resist ki blasts from Champa without a scratch. * Matter Manipulation – Vados possesses matter manipulating powers, able to create an arena, food stands filled with food, portraits of Beerus and Champa, audience stands, and even a breathable atmosphere (which would require manipulation on the molecular level) on the Nameless Planet. * Requiem of Destruction — Vados's ultimate attack. Vados creates an energy sphere around the opponent, forming a dome of energy which then explodes, damaging the opponent. * Destruction's Concerto -''' Vados spawns green orbs of energy and launch them at the opponent. Transformation Full-Powered State Vados achieved this form, after mastering her own power within her. Vados's power increased tremendously to the point she is equal to that of a Super Saiyan 5. This is Vados at her maximum power. In this form, Vados can fight on par with Whis. Her power level in this form is about 61,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Ultra Instinct Vados achieved this state, after mastering the 'Mastery of Self-movement' technique. Vado's appearance does not alter as it is a state for her, not a transformation. Vados also gained gains a complex silver and green aura around her, consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles traveling upwards much Much like Goku's and Shido's version, Vados can increase her power to the point of being superior to that of a trained Super Saiyan 5. In this form, Vados is equal to that of her brother Whis. Her power level in this form is about 190,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultra Instinct Vados achieved this form, after mastering the Ultra Instinct transformation. Much like the initial Ultra Instinct form, Vados's appearance does not alter as it is a permanent state for him instead of a transformation. Vados's power increases to the point of being comparable to that of a True Ultra Instinct. In this form, Vados can fight almost on par with Shido in his True Ultra Instinct form. Her power level in this form is about 2,375,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships '''Vados and Champa - Vados is Champa's attendant and is always seen with him. Vados seems to be very teasing towards Champa, often telling him to do his jobs himself. 'Vados and Shido -' Vados seems to playfully attracted towards Shido and also seems to have complimented his abilities. Shido also seems to be respectful towards her. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gods Category:Angels Category:Universe 6